


Shades of Blue

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Torrid Tuesday on the 1_million_Words comm, the prompt being Uniforms/Costumes/You're wearing that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

Steve noticed the Camaro parked near his driveway, and knew Danny had let himself in while he was gone. But he expected to find him down by the water, so the sound of footsteps upstairs was strange. 

In his room. 

Very odd.

He didn’t have the strength to call Danny’s name, though, to ask ‘what the hell’ as he dragged himself up the stairs, unbuttoning the jacket of his dress blues.

Being a pallbearer at the funeral for a friend’s cousin, a 19-year-old killed by an IED, had been too brutally draining. Pile the grief he’d just watched on top of a week of dawn-to-dusk workdays? He’d left the cemetery feeling … not much, except raw around the edges. 

Alone.

“Hey, babe.” 

Danny in his room, in weekend casual; long, slightly baggy shorts, a crisp tee, barefoot and puttering around, arranging things. The sheets were turned down, pillows fluffed, a cup of ice on a coaster on the nightstand next to two glasses and bottle of water and scotch from downstairs. 

“I think I’m hallucinating…” Steve heard how close the words sounded to slurred, purely from exhaustion. He had more to say but they were slow to gel, the rest of the thoughts. 

“Over here,” Danny waved a hand and Steve stepped up, silent, watching Danny closely. 

Danny never met his eyes, just tugged on one sleeve and motioned generally around him.

“Jacket, please.”

“No, I need the right…”

“Hanger.” Danny finished for him, and yeah, that was it in Danny’s hand.

“How’d you know?”

“Dress jacket. Needs a heavy wooden hanger. Inspected your closet, found the only heavy wooden hanger not in use. Detective skills. Kind of what you hired me for.”

He’d been peeling the jacket from Steve as he explained, whisked it away now.

“I need to…”

“Yeah,” Danny was hanging the jacket on a knob on the dresser, waving the fabric-lined box the medals and ribbons belonged in. “A brief search of the closet shelves netted this. Wait here.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Steve heard water running through the pipes, hot and cold being adjusted. Between the bone weariness and the utter confusion he mostly stood there staring. Then he shook himself out of it, untying and toeing off his shoes.

“I knew it would be too much,” Danny was back and undoing the buttons on his shirtsleeves, tugging the whole thing loose from his pants. “Standing in the sun for hours on a 90 degree day after this week. But I didn't force the point...”

He could feel the hint of a smile forming on his own lips, saw how Danny very purposefully ignored his very close gaze as he flicked the front of Steve’s shirt open, button by button. 

“So this time,” More buttons, Danny flicking quickly now, one, two, three… “I’m taking no chances. Not risking you throwing yourself out there for a swim or digging out your hiking boots and communing with nature until you’re goddamned dead.”

“Do you think the sun fried my brain so badly I forgot how to undress? Gonna help me with my pants, too?”

Steve kept his stare locked on Danny and Danny gave in to it for a second, baby blues meeting his and Steve watched a little flush grow over Danny’s cheekbones as he reached.

Yup. Danny’s fingers. A different button flicked. Zipper dragging down. Slowly. 

“What the fuck, D?” Steve whispered, head dropping, nose and then lips grazing his forehead as his hands went to Danny’s shoulders.

“Step. Out of them. C’mon,” Danny didn’t move an inch, was all business again, motioning for the pants. Steve obliged, pulling off his shirt as Danny folded the pants, taking that from him, too. “Shower. Go. The water’s running.”

Steve did, feeling more than ever like he was in a dream. And horny, now, on top of blurry and exhausted. Awesome. Just... awesome.

“Nice tighty not-whities,” Danny commented on his dark blue briefs, and Steve snorted a laugh as he hit the bathroom. “Dark blue for the dress blues?”

“Something like that.”

~~*~~  
Steve walked back out wearing the boxers he’d found stowed on the sink, gestured toward himself as he went to inspect Danny’s work with the medals.

“You didn’t leave me a t-shirt.”

“Do you sleep in a t-shirt?”

“No. Don’t sleep in boxers, either,” Steve watched Danny’s little nod, the way he was grinning at the implication. “Good job putting those away.”

“I got the fruit salad arranged right?” Danny asked.

“Impressed you know the term.”

“I read. I hear things,” Danny went to the nightstand and handed him a small glass of scotch and half a pill. “Down the hatch. Trust me – it’s the only way I slept at all during the divorce.”

Steve didn’t argue. Even after the shower, he felt like he was in a car where the brake and the gas were being hit at the same time.

“We’ve had a lot of weeks that left us beat to shit,” He said after he downed them. “So why are you here today, Danny?”

“On the phone; your voice, when I was trying to convince you to take it easy and stay home. It… you sounded like … I don’t know. Like you were at the end of a particularly frayed rope.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said, and Danny took a step toward the door. 

“Sleep. I’ll go watch TV. When you wake up we can go get some foo…”

Steve always thought when it happened there’d be lots of talk, discussion, maybe some hesitation and nerves. Not that it’d be as quick as him wrapping his fingers around Danny’s wrist, as quiet as Danny stopping, letting Steve reel him back in.

“No fair,” Danny murmured and Steve stopped unzipping Danny’s shorts for half a second until he heard the smile in his voice. “I had many more buttons to deal with. And pins on the back of every one of those… oh, mmmmm, woah…..”

Steve had Danny’s t-shirt and shorts on the floor in seconds, a hand on him, dipping in to kiss him as hard and rhythmically and deeply as he was squeezing and stroking him. 

There was no further discussion or analysis or hand wringing of any kind. Except the sort that made them both twist and grind like they might, maybe try to climb each other right there in the middle of Steve’s bedroom floor.

“Wait, slow… c’mon hold on,” Steve had slicked them up and gotten them both in hand once they were horizontal. They’d been working their way up orgasm hill together, panting and snickering like ‘fuck, do you believe this?’

Steve got up and over him just slightly, hands reaching to twine fingers with Danny, to press his arms into the bed as they started thrusting against each other harder, faster. 

Danny groaned when they got the rhythm right, cocks sliding, balls hard against each others’, and it was perfect even when it fell off the rails and they had to find it again and shit, shit, _shit_ …….

“Oh, D, now, yeah… don’t … un _nngg_ hh… please… _fuuuck_ …”

Steve gasped as he came, felt and heard Danny right behind him, moaning like he hadn’t come in forever and they rode it out as long as possible before falling into a sticky heap.

There hadn’t been any chatting after, either, to Steve’s surprise – no glib comments from him, no ‘that’s not why I came here’ from Danny; only them catching their breaths, him not even feeling sleep take him over. He was… just.. gone.

It was twilight when his eyes opened, the day slept away and Danny still out with his eyelids dancing, dreaming, his mouth softly, barely open, making a snarfling sound that wasn't quite a snore..

No dinner, probably. So.. they’d get breakfast. Maybe Danny would stay. They could go surfing. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with it… all of it… alone anymore. 

Steve lay watching Danny in the deepening blue until it was blue-black. Then he let go again, too.


End file.
